superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Smiley Face Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card (DVD Version) WALT DiSNEY PICTURES PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Walt Disney Pictures * presents * A''' Pixar Animation Studios * '''and Troublemaker Studios * films * A''' Blue Sky Studios * '''production SMILEY FACE Ending Credits and Logos (DVD Version) Directed by PAUL TIBBITT Produced by MARGOT PIPKIN Screenplay by CHRISTOPHER PAINTER and KENT BUTTERWORTH Story by CHRIS SAVINO and EDDIE GUZELIAN Unit Producer ANDREW COLLINS Unit Director DANIELLE LEGOVICH Voice Casting and Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON With the Voice Talents of Roscoe Lee Browne as Narrator/Himself Anna Faris as Jane F Danny Masterson as Steve the Roommates John Krasinski as Brevin Marion Ross as Shirley John Cho as Mikey Danny Trejo as Albert Richard Riehle as Mr. Spencer and Carrot Top as Himself Original Score Composed and Conducted by DAVID KITAY Art Director BOB KLINE Production Designer SHAWN KIM Edited by RUSSELL EATON Associate Producer JENNIE MONICA END CREDITS SONG "Star Guitar" Music and Lyrics by MATTHEW GERRARD and BRIDGET BENENATE Performed by THE CHEMICAL BROTHERS Produced by MATTHEW GERRARD ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS Workbook Supervisor OLIVIER ADAM Layout Director MARC CAMELBEKE Effects Supervisor MARVIN PETILLA CGI Supervisor MATTHEW JONES Background Supervisor PIERO SGRO Clean-Up Supervisor TERRY O'TOOLE Inbetween Supervisor KATE CHARLESWORTH Scene Planning & Composite Supervisor JEANNETTE MANIFOLD Digital Director DAMIAN TEMPORALE Technical Director BRIAN COLE Paint Supervisor ANIA FORSTER Check & Scan Supervisor CHRIS O'CONNOR Production Manager SANDRA BEERENBROCK Based on the Story by GREGG ARAKI and DYLAN HAGGERTY STORY Story Manager CLINT BOND Story Artists STEVE FONTI, JEFF SIERGEY, PAUL TIBBITT, C.H. GREENBLATT, CANDI MILO, ROY MEURIN, DOUGLAS MURPHY, ROBERT ROSEN, MARK O'HARE, RODOLPHE GUENODEN, ENNIO TORRESAN, JR. Story Coordinator ROBERT M. SOUZA DESIGN Character Design ROBERT RYAN CORY EFX Design PHILLIP VIGIL Location Design LAZAR BOGDANOV GOUCHEV, KENNETH McGILL Prop Design CASEY ALEXANDER, CHUCK PUNTUVATANA LAYOUT Workbook Artists TONY LOVETT, VIC VILLACORTA, KELLY BAIGENT Lead Layout Artist ANDREW WOLF Senior Layout Artists ABETH DELA CRUZ BILL HODMAN Layout Artists ARCHI BOLINA, JULIAN CHANEY, KENNY PITTENGER, VINCENZO NISCO, CHRISTOPHER MITCHELL, STEFANO PASTORINO, MARK SONNTAG CHARACTER ANIMATION Supervising Animators LILY DELL, ROBERT RENZETTI, DARRELL VAN CITTERS, STEVEN TRENBIRTH Senior Animators SIMON ASHTON, PETER BENNETT-JONES, ROBERT ALVAREZ, KELLY ARMSTRONG, JOHN RICE, SID AHEARNE, ALAN SMART, JEFF SIERGEY, NOEL CLEARY, STEPHEN HILLENBURG, LIANNE HUGHES, TONY ANSELMO, ANDREW OVERTOOM, TOM YASUMI, NICOLAS DEBRAY Animators MICHAEL MACDOUGHALL, ROB LaDUCA, STEPHEN P. GORDON, KEVIN WOTTON, ROBERT MACKICHAN, J.M 'MICHAEL' TENNUTTI, SHERYL SARDINA SACKETT, CHRIS SAVINO, OLIVIER JEAN-MARIE, JAMES McGINLAY, DONNA BROCKOPP, SUE VERTUE, HEATHER MARTINEZ, BOB JAQUES, KELLY ARMSTRONG, PETER BENNETT GOLDSTONE, HOLLY FORSYTH, KENT BUTTERWORTH, BUTCH HARTMAN, CHRIS BAILEY Intermediate Animators LEONARD WARD, BEN MORGAN, DARYL BROUGHAM, MANNY DE GUZMAN EFFECTS ANIMATION Senior Effects Animators ANDREAS DEJA, BRETT HARDIN Effects Animators SCOTT MANSZ, DARRELL VAN CITTERS, MATTHEW GIRARDI, GARY CONRAD, MICHAEL LESKE Effects Assistants JON BAKER, DONALD KASEN, SHEILA DUNN, BARBARA ANN DUFFY, ADRIANO S. MONDALA JR., STUART PACKWOOD CGI ANIMATION CGI Lead DEREK DRYMON CGI Animators ERNEST CHAN, AARON BURTON, CHRISTIAN EVANS, ALEXANDER STAVREV CGI Modeler SEAN A. ASPINALL BACKGROUNDS Senior Background Artist PATRICK MUYLKENS Background Artists SILVANA AMBAR, JERRY LOVELAND, MARTIN ANSOLABEHERE, BERNIE PETTERSON, JERRY LIEW, PIERRE LORENZI, DARREN CARNEY, MICHAEL RULE, KIT BOYCE, WESLEY PAGUIO, BERNARD YOHALIN, JAMES LIN XIONG ZHENG Background Compositor GREG FARRUGIA CLEAN-UP ANIMATION Clean-Up Leads KEVIN CONDRON, DIANE MICHELLE, JEANETTE IMER Senior Clean-Up Artists MATTHEW BAKER, IMELDA MONDALA, JAY ROSALES, ALEXA SUMMERFIELD, ELIO LISCHETTI KAREN SHAFFER, MICHAEL COMINO, JEFF EDWARDS, KRISTINA REAY Clean-Up Artists NICK ASHBY, KEVIN COMTY, PETER EASTMENT, ROD MILLICHAMP, BROOKE STEWART, LYDIA BACHIMOVA, KRISTINE COTTON, CONILLE FELIAS, ANNA JUKIC, JENNY LUI, MIA SIN, RICHARD TREFRY, DAVID COOK, MARDI DAVIES, TONY DAVIS, MARJORIE COHN, RICHARD PACE, DARYL PENINTON INBETWEEN ANIMATION Inbetween Leads JANE REYNOLDS, CHARLOTTE WALTON, MICHAEL "GEORDIE" PATTISON Senior Inbetween Artists MILES JENKINSON, JASON TREVENEN, AMY MEBBERSON, JOHN TRUDGIAN, ANTONY NGONG-YEUNG LAM, MORRIS LEE, MISOON KIM, DANIEL MACGREGOR, XIAO MEI MIAO, MICHAEL WARD Inbetween Artists MIRRANDA BURTON, STEVEN CLARK, PATRICK CRAWLEY, JON JON DACO, CELESE DIEN WILSON, NAM DOAN, DAYMON GREULICH, CESAR MONDALA, GARY PETERSON, CRAIG RUTHERFORD, JOHN SANDERS, CADE BUTLER, MANDY CLOTWORTHY, KATE CHARLESWORTH, MATT DIKS, EDWIN FONG, GEOFF IND, MARK INGRAM, JUSTIN LOVELL, MALCOLM McCARTHY, RENNAE MUI, KURT PARTON, SALLY WALSH, TONY AMBROSE, ENRIQUE GALLARDO, JOHN HORVATH, SCOTT E. HURNEY, IGNACIO LACSINA, YU KUAN LU, LAURA LYUBOMIRSKY, MAY WE LENG, PAUL JASON YOUNG SCENE PLAN/COMPOSITE Senior Scene Planners SYLVIE FAUQUE-BENNETT, MARY LESCHER Scene Planners MIKE DUGARD, KRISTI CONNOLLY, TANYA O'LEARY Senior Compositors ANDREW COATES, MARK EVANS, ELIAS MACUTE Compositor DAVID COSTELLO PAINT, CHECK & SCAN Painters ADAM GUNN, HELEN ORTH, PAMELA DAMIEL Checking Lead KRIS GARDINER Senior Checker ANTHONY QUELCH X-sheeting & Scanning JOHN BARRETT, CHRISTOPHER McMANUS, POLINA OMELCHUK DIGITAL PRODUCTION Digital Producer DOUG LITTLE Digital Technology Manager MARTIN CADEN Systems Managers ALASTAIR COUSINS, CRAIG MASON Software Engineer VICTOR TANGENDJAJA Systems Engineer EDGAR DELA CRUZ Assistant Systems Manager CHEOK F. CHOW Additional Technical Directors PETER KRANJCEVICH, CHARLIE LUCE, GLO MINAYA, KRISTINA PACE Supervising Color Stylist DENE ANN HEMING Color Stylist CYNTHIA McINTOSH Production Manager, Digital HEATHER McCLENAHAN-DEYO PRODUCTION Digital Production Manager AARON STANNARD Production Supervisor TIM KWAN Assistant Production Managers Layouts LUCINDA GLENN Animation ALLISON CAIN SFX & CGI NICOLE PSALIDAS Backgrounds TJ LIBMAN Clean-Up & Inbetweening SAMANTHA HONAN SP/Comp/Check, Scan & Paint NATHAN MASSMANN Production Coordinators DEREK IVERSEN, AMY WARTHOP, LINDA LUONG, LYN ROOKACHAT Production Associates TY BOSCO, CHARLIE HOLDEN-CORBETT Continuity Checker MYOUNG SMITH Senior Production Accountants JIM COTTON, ANDREW MEAGHER, KIRK SHALOSKY Assistant Production Accountant VANESSA STEWART Production Finance Manager JOHN EGAN Production Controller ANNA AZEVEDO-FOX Casting Supervisor DANIEL L. SOULSBY Talent Coordinator KATE McCREARY Production Secretaries ELIZABETH LIVINGSTON, FELICITY McLEAN, REBEKAH NEEDHAM, JESZEN SHIH ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION Additional Producing Services DEBBIE CRAMB Additional Screenplay Material STEVE BENCICH & C.H. GREENBLATT and ROBERT REECE and EVAN SPILIOTOPOULOS Story Artist BECKY CASSADY Character Design STEVEN K. THOMPSON RIC MAKI Animation TRISTAN BALOS, SATJIT MATHARU, MARC WASIK Effects Animation SARAH NEWALL, JOSEPH MANIFOLD, DONALD WALKER, BRENDA SUTTON Backgrounds MIGUEL GIL CAROLYN GUSKE Clean-Up JAMIE BOLIO, CERISSA GRIEVE, DAVID HARDY, STEPHANIE OLIVIERI, NATASHA SELFRIDGE, NICOLE ZARUBIN ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SERVICES TOON CITY ANIMATION, INC. EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION Production/Unit Editor MATT PERRY Associate Editors BOB BIRCHARD, GINA GALLO-PARIS, PATRICK VOETBERG Assistant Editor KEVIN LOCARRO Post Production Supervisor ERIC WEYENBERG Post Production Coordinator DESI SCARPONE Track Reading SKIP CRAIG Main Titles MARY HOGG End Title Design/Animator: SALLY CRUIKSHANK End Credit Layout AMY D'ALESSANDRO Digital Ink & Paint Software TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES SOUND Supervising Sound Editor DONALD J. MALOUF Re-recording Mixers TERRY O'BRIGHT KEITH ROGERS Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor CAROL LEWIS Sound Editors NANCY MacLEOD, CHARLES W. RITTER Supervising Foley Editor DAN YALE First Assistant Foley Editor ANNE L. THORNBERG Foley Artists JOHN ROESCH, ALYSON MOORE Foley Mixer MARYJO LANG Foley Recordist SCOTT MORGAN ADDITIONAL VOICES Natashia Williams as Motorcyclist Adam Brody as Steve the Dealer Jim Rash as Casting Assistant Jayma Mays as Waiting room actress Jane Lynch as Casting director Brian Posehn as Bus driver Rick Hoffman as Angry Face Joey "Coco" Diaz as Security guard Michael Hitchcock as Laundry room man Dave "Gruber" Allen as Hippie #1 Dylan Haggerty as Ferris wheel attendant Michael Shamus Wiles as Officer Jones William Zabka as Prison guard Loop Group W.K. STRATTON, CAM CLARKE, DAVID COWGILL, MOOSIE DRIER, JESSICA GEE GEORGE, JACKIE GONNEAU, NICHOLAS GUEST, WENDY HOFFMAN, SHERRY HURSEY, MARK ROBERT MYERS, SANDY SIMPSON Sound Recordist ERIK FLOCKOI Post Production Sound Services BUENA VISTA SOUND Original Dialogue Recording CARLOS SOTOLONGO Assistant Dialogue Engineer DAVID GUERRERO ADR Group Mixer DOC KANE ADR Group Recordist JEANETTE BROWNING Recordists RICK GODIN, RICHARD GREEN, MICHAEL SOKEY, KEN TROISI MUSIC Music Supervisor STEVEN GIZICKI Supervising Music Editor DOMINICK CERTO Music Editor, Temp Score TOMMY HOLMES Orchestrations by JOEL McNEELY, DAVID SLOANKER, DON NEMITZ Score Recorded and Mixed by RICH BREEN Score Recorded by NEWMAN SCORING SCORE, 20th CENTURY FOX STUDIOS Vocals Recorded by CARY BUTLER, GABRIEL MANN Music Contractors SANDY DeCRESCENT (L.A.), ISOBEL GRIFFTHS (U.K.) Vocal Contractor BOBBI PAGE Music Production Coordinator ABRAHAM LARA Administrator of Music Production JASON HENKEL Supervising Copyist BOOKER WHITE THE CHEMICAL BROTHERS appears courtesy of Hollywood Records This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL Soundtrack Available on WALT DiSNEY RECORDS "Smiley Face" The Video Game THQ In Stores Now On Your Favorite Gaming Systems DiSNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS COPYRIGHT ©2007 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./ PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS/TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS/ BLUE SKY STUDIOS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. PRODUCED BY DiSNEYToon STUDIOS Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Emeryville, CA DiSNEYToon STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS WALT DiSNEY PICTURES PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios